bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightengayle
Rescued from the debris of the palace of Alderaan, The Nightengayle, a GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat would become an alternative vessel for the crew of The Lightning’s Ride to use when fighting against the Empire. During the search of the ruins of the royal palace in the Graveyard of Alderaan, CJ Morgan and her friends managed to flee an Imperial trap by procuring the older, Skipray blastboat that was intended to be used as an escape vehicle by the Organa family. Morgan docked the ship at Phantom Station where it was occasionally used for defense of the station or in raids against the Empire. Characteristics While small enough to be carried aboard capital ships as a starfighter, its immense power output (produced by a Sarylcorp ViX multi-flux reactor), weaponry, and shielding caused some registries to designate it as a capital ship itself. It was standard equipped with a Class Two hyperdrive and a limited navigation computer capable of storing four jump coordinates, and was stocked with sufficient consumables for a month of independent operation. On short wings on the side of the cockpit it housed two Siep-Irol "Omni-Vu" sensor pylons. Two forward-swept stabilizer fins branched out from a rotating assembly at the aft of the ship and housed two of the Mendarn ArmsDar-2 ion cannons. The stabilizers were kept vertically in flight, with the ion cannons deployed above and below the rest of the ship; the fins rotated horizontally for landing, putting them on either side of the ship in a more traditional winged configuration. A third Dar-2 ion cannon was housed in the nose of the ship, with a concussion missile launcher and proton torpedo tube flanking it starboard and port, respectively. On the dorsal fuselage, a fire-linked pair of Senko Systems "Tru-Lok" 5000x2 laser cannons were mounted in a turret. While designed as a space-faring vessel, the ship actually performed better in atmospheric flight, with a (reported) top speed of 1,200 km/h; and its aerodynamic frame provided a better atmospheric maneuvering performance than all but high-performance airspeeders. Its maneuvering performance was not as remarkable out of the atmosphere, and the ship often relied on swift first-strikes or coordination with other ships in space combat. RPG D6 Stats Name: The Nightengayle Craft: Sienar Fleet Systems' GAT-12h Type: Defense and patrol blastboat Scale: Starfighter/Capital (due to power output) Length: 25 meters Skill: Starfighter Piloting: Skipray Blastboat Crew: 2 (1 can coordinate), gunners: 2, skeleton: 1/+5 Crew Skill:'''See individual entries '''Cargo Capacity: 20 metric tons Consumables: 1 month Cost: 285,000 (new), 150,000 (used) Hyperdrive Multiplier: x2 Nav Computer: Limited to four jumps Maneuverability: 1D+2 (2D+2 in atmosphere) Space: 8 Atmosphere: 830; 2,400 kmh Hull: 2D+1 Shields: 2D Sensors: *Passive 35/1D *Scan 60/1D+2 *Search 100/2D *Focus 3/2D+2 Weapons: 3 Medium Ion Cannons (fire linked) Fire Arc: Front Crew: 1 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 4D Proton Torpedo Launcher Fire Arc: Front Crew: 1 (same gunner as Ion Cannon) Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 50-100/300/700 km Damage: 9D 2 Laser Cannons Fire Arc: Turret Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 5D Concussion Missiles Launcher Fire Arc: Front Crew: 1 (same gunner as ion cannon) Scale: Starship Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 1-50/100/250 km Damage: 8D Category:Personal Starships